A Whole New World to Live In
by The Fwee
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, this is a POKEMON story that I am writing now.  
I'm going to post another soon, but only after I've gotten a few chapters written.  
I'm just making this up as I go, so the updates won't be regular.  
Okay, I've been rambling.  
Now here is my new story called;_**

A Whole New World to Live In.

Chapter One: Aboard the S.S. Kyogre.

"Hello and welcome to another thrilling episode of 'May's Expedition'. I'm your host, May. I'm here to you live from the S.S. Kyogre, on my way to the newly discovered Deica region." I said to my imaginary audience as I walked around, the familiar camera shape made with my hands. I aimed my 'camera' at the ocean, making sure to capture a few pokemon in the view, "the new Deica region has also provided a new source of pokemon, all of them absolutely wonderful!" I said to the camera, finally settling at an abandoned part of the deck. I was enjoying myself completely until I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't May, how are you?" I heard a smug voice say from behind me, I stifled a groan and turned around to face Drew. He had that familiar cocky smirk on his face, I could tell that he had been listening in, "you're _still_ doing that? Wow, I'd have thought that you grew up, May. Guess I was wrong." Drew said in a slightly exasperated tone, I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you're still an arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else." I said, trying to control my anger.

"That's where you're wrong, I _know_ I'm better then everyone else." Drew said, smugness radiating from his voice. I scowled at him, how the heck could he be so infuriating?

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, Drew just smirked and was about to say something when we heard a loud, girly shriek from behind us.

"OH! MAY! MY DARLING GINGERBREAD MUFFIN! IT'S ME! HARLEY-POO!" Harley yelled, I slapped my hand to my forehead as Harley ran up and gave me a crushing hug. I could see Drew glaring at Harley from out of the corner of my eye, why was he glaring?

"Harley…. Can't… breathe." I gasped out, struggling for breath. Harley let out a loud gasp and immediately let go.

"Oh, my sweet Gingersnap, I'm sooooooo sorry! Will you ever forgive me?" Harley pleaded, a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I-it's fine Harley." I coughed out, trying to reassure him. Harley suddenly stood up and looked away from us.

"Gotta go, huns'. I see Solidad over there and I think she needs some company." Harley said, strutting off girlishly towards Solidad. I was a bit weirded out but I managed to hide it, Drew turned back to me.

"Okay…. Anyway, I assume that you're going to compete in the contests in Deica?" I nodded as confirmation, "then I also assume that you know that you need a partner to compete in most of the contests." I was surprised at that one.

"Um, what?" I asked hesitantly, Drew smirked and shook his head.

"Of course, you really need to study before you go somewhere, May." Drew said, smug as ever. I growled at him, angry now.

"So I don't have a partner, big whoop. I'll just compete in the contests where you don't need one." I said lazily, trying to wave it off.

"Ah, but you need a partner for the Grand Festival. Otherwise, you cannot compete." Drew informed me, I froze with horror, there was no way I could find a partner this late!

"Great. Well, that's just great." I said, sarcasm dripping from my every word, "now I won't be able to compete in the bloody Grand Festival!"

"Well, actually, May. I don't have a partner myself." Drew said, I raised an eyebrow, was he trying to say what I think he's trying to say? "So, since you need one, how would you like to be partners with me?"

I was shocked. Drew Hayden, _THE_ Drew Hayden was asking _me_ if I would like to be partners with him.

"You're not serious, right?" I asked, searching his face for any sign that he was joking. I saw none.

"I'm dead serious." Drew said solemnly, I thought it over quickly before smiling brightly.

"Sure! I'll be your partner, Drew." I said cheerfully, I think I actually saw Drew smile, not a smirk, but a real smile.

"Good." The arrogant Drew was back, I sighed inwardly, I knew it couldn't last. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you later, June." Drew said teasingly, walking away. AGH! WHY CAN'T HE JUST BE NICE FOR ONE SECOND?!

"MY NAME'S NOT- Gah, forget it." I said, stomping off angrily. I walked into my room and picked up my pokeballs, I had only decided on taking Eevee, Blaziken, and Beautifly with me to the Deica region. I let my pokemon out, I had heard of a new 'Eeveelution' discovered in Deica, you could only find it there. Apparently, it was extremely powerful and cute.

"Hey guys, sorry about not letting you out earlier, I was a bit busy with something." I apologized to my pokemon, they all made various cries of acknowledgment and I smiled thankfully at them, happy they forgave me. Eevee leapt up onto my lap and curled up there, I stroked her fur absentmindedly, my thoughts elsewhere. I was thinking about how to get Eevee to evolve into the new 'Eeveelution', and I was also thinking about traveling with Drew. As soon as I started thinking about traveling together, a light blush spread across my face. I mean, I had traveled with guys before, but they were just _friends_, what if Drew found out about my crush on him? He would torture me until the worlds end. Plus, it might ruin our… are we close enough to be considered friends? Well, if he found out about my crush, it would ruin… whatever we had. I let out a heavy sigh and stood up, setting Eevee gently on my bed and walking out of my room, I needed to go for a walk.

It was night now and the decks were all deserted, I smiled softly to myself and stood at the edge of the boat, leaning against the railings. _Ah,_ I thought to myself, _this is so very peaceful._

Little did I know, there was a figure hidden in the shadows, watching me in the moonlight.

"I wish I could tell you how I felt, May." The figure whispered to himself, and with a swish of chartreuse colored locks, he was gone.

**_Yay! All done!_**

**_May: Don't you think that you have too many stories right now?_**

**_Drew: Yeah, I think so as well._**

**_*crickets chirp*_**

**_May: Hey, where's everyone else?_**

**_Me: Well this is a Pokemon story, so I only have you two in here because only you two are in this story so far._**

**_May: But what about Harley?_**

**_Me: Oh, he'll come in later._**

**_Drew: This is boring..._**

**_Me: I agree, so do the honors, Drew._**

**_Drew: *Flicks hair* Jynxite does not own pokemon or us._**

**_Me: Thogh I wish I did..._**

**_May: So REVIEW!_**


	2. Erm Yeah, title inside

**_I forgot to tell you in the last chapter their ages..._**

**_May:15  
Drew:15  
Solidad: about 18  
Harley: 19  
and I'll tell you the other random peoples ages laterssssssssss!  
WOOOT!  
NEW CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
PAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Crickets chirp*  
Awwww, man. Where's Geoff when you need him?  
Hmmmmm, not a bad idea...  
Dang, rambling again.  
Okay, next chapter of;_**

A Whole New World to Live In

Chapter Two: Erm, Pervertedness and Manic fangirls.

_I was standing in the middle of a contest stage, trying to figure out how I got there. There was no one else around me, and I suddenly felt lonely._

"_May…" I heard a smooth voice call out to me; I looked around, trying to figure out the source of that voice. It sounded familiar, I just couldn't place it._

"_May…" It said again, slightly closer this time. I whipped around to see Drew leaning against a wall behind me, smirking ever so slightly at me._

"_Drew… what are you doing here?" I asked him, really confused. Drew smirked at me and stood up straight, heading towards me._

"_Do you really not know, June?" He said, stopping right in front of me. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned in towards me, "can't say I'm really all that surprised though."_

"_My name's not June!" I said indignantly, turning away from him. Drew put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around, I was about to complain but then I saw his glowing emerald orbs right in front of me._

"_Just be quiet." He said softly to me, leaning in closer. Our lips were about to touch…_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"ARRRRGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, ready to kill that idiotic alarm clock. I was having an amazing dream and the evil hunk of metal known as the alarm clock decided to ruin it! I grabbed the alarm clock and hurled it across the room, breaking it instantly. I then remembered what my wonderful dream was about and I reddened quickly, I was about to kiss… _Drew_.

I got up quickly and was about to get dressed in my usual attire when I came across a package and note from my mother in my bag.

_Dear May_

_I noticed that you are almost too big for your usual outfit, so I packed a new one for you instead._

_I know that your favorite colors are red and green, so I made sure that it was similar to your old outfit._

_I hope you like it!_

_Love, Mom._

I smiled and opened the package, not too much was different. My top was almost the exact same, except it was green where it used to be grey, my gloves were the exact same, my favorite bandanna was in there, my skirt was longer and it was lime green whereas my leggings were reddish, my sneakers were the same except they were red and green, and my fanny pack was green with a red strap. Then I noticed that something else fell out of the package, I held it up and saw that it looked similar to a genie outfit. I looked back over the note to find out what the other outfit was for.

_P.S. I read that the Deica region had you dress up for contests._

I looked closer at the outfit, it had a veil with a rose shaped gem in the center of the band that held it on your head, the top was a typical genies top except it was green and red with a rose shaped gem on it, and the bottom was a long green and red skirt that flowed out around me when I walked, the shoes were Elvin shoes and they were green and red as well. I smiled, it looked cute.

I put on my traveling outfit and brushed my hair, putting it into the usual pigtails and holding them up with my bandanna. I smiled into the mirror and walked out into the hallway, heading up to the café on the top deck for breakfast.

I ordered a blueberry muffin and a strawberry smoothie and sat down at a table on the top deck; I looked out to sea and then released my Pokémon for breakfast. They all came out in a burst of red light, crying out their names happily. I smiled at them before taking out their specialized Pokémon food; Brock had sent me the recipes for them as a gift. He made sure that they would enhance my Pokémons shine and appeal; he had also told me what kinds of Pokéblock would help my Pokemon the best. I watched all of my Pokémon eat as I ate my own food, thinking about my dream.

_**May? **_Blaziken asked tentatively, pausing in eating his food. _**Are you alright?**_

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine Blaziken, just thinking…(AN: I say this every single day. Not kidding either. My natural expression apparently looks depressed… Okay, back to the story)" I reassured him, smiling for the effect. He seemed satisfied and turned back to his food, slapping Munchlax to keep her from eating it.

_**But I'm still huuuuungry. **_Munchlax pouted, turning away. She then attempted to eat someone else's food. I sighed and quickly ate mine before Munchlax managed to get to it.

After breakfast, I decided to go swimming. I walked back into my room and changed into my swimsuit. It was a red two piece with little white Pokéballs all over it. I smiled as I looked myself over in the mirror, I didn't look that bad. I released Wartortle and Beautifly before I walked out onto the deck, not noticing all of the boys looking at me. I walked over to the pool, let Beautifly get to somewhere safe, then neatly dived into the pool, Wartortle following my lead.

I swam around with Wartortle a bit then got out, watching Wartortle carefully as I sat in a lounge chair, trying to get a tan. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh, this was the life.

My sun was blocked by a shadow suddenly and I growled, can't this person see I'm getting a tan?!

"What do you wa-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I opened my eyes and saw, "Drew. I should have known." I said dryly.

"Not really, I mean, who would have expected that The Greatness Known As Drew would pay them a visit?" Drew said arrogantly, flicking his hair. I glared at him while he smirked arrogantly at me, why does he have to be so annoying?!

"Anyway, the ship will be docking soon, you might want to change..." Drew said, his eyes running over my body(AN: He's a guy. They're perverts. Deal with it.), I blushed and glared at him.

"Pervert!" I said indignantly, Drew just smirked lecherously.

"Why, whatever could you possibly mean? I just made an," his eyes roamed my body again, "_innocent_ comment." He leaned in closer to me, making my breath hitch in my throat.

_Ohsnapohsnapohsnapohsnapohsnap._ I thought, scooting back in my chair. Drew grinned at my tries to evade me and just leaned in closer.

"What's wrong, May?" He said, his breath fanning against my skin. "Scared?"

I went into full panic mode and looked around for any possible escape, none were found.

"Erm, I have to... uh... go... now." I stuttered, spotting Beautifly behind Drew, "Psychic!" I called out watching as Drew was lifted into the air by his ankle, hanging upside-down above me.

"AGH! MAY! GET ME DOWN NOW!" Drew shouted angrily, I giggled at the funny sight.

"I'll be right baack." I called out playfully to him, running off to my room.

When I got back, Drew looked like a sulking six year old. I giggled and motioned for Beautifly to let him down, he growled and stomped over to me.

"Don't," Drew started, looking verrrry scary, "_ever_ do that again, got it?!"

I gulped and nodded quickly, Drew then smiled brightly and walked off, motioning me to follow him. I trailed slowly after him but we didn't get too far before we heard girlish shrieks of excitement.

"OHMIGAWSH!"

"IT'S DREEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"GET HIM!"

"HE MUST SATISFY OUR UNDYING EMOTIONS FOR HIM OTHERWISE WE SHALL ALL DISINTEGRATE!!" Everyone stopped and stared at the fangirl with a 'WTH?!' look on their face, she blushed quickly, "erm... I meant; MARRY ME DREW!"

"RUN!" Drew shouted, grabbing my hand and literally _yanking _me along with him. I watched in disbelief as a look of manic joy crossed his face, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE!"

"Hmnmmmmm... GREAT IDEA!" One of the fangirls shouted, whipping out a chainsaw. Everyone sweat-dropped as she lept towards Drew, a security gaurd tackled her right off the boat and she got eaten by some wild Sharpedo. We all stood in shocked silence...

"Ummmmm.... GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" One fangirl shouted, the wild chase resuming. Drew jumped onto a table, and then onto the roof of the café. I stared at him in disbelief as we sat panting on the roof of the café, Drew noticed my look quickly.

"What?" He asked, smirking yet again, "am I really _that_ handsome, December?"

"You do this a lot?" I asked him, ignoring that snide comment.

"Every. Single. Freakin. Day."

"Ah." We just sat there until the manic fangirls went away, chasing after some other poor soul.

**_YAY! CHAPTER DONE!_**

**_Drew: WHY AM I A PERVERT IN THIS CHAPTER?!_**

**_Me: All boys are perverts unfortunately..._**

**_May: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME?!_**

**_Luna: When am I coming in?_**

**_Me: Probably about the fifth or so chapter._**

**_Geoff: WOOT! PARTAY TIME!_**

**_Luna: *eye twitch* Not him again..._**

**_Me: Uhhh... *pushes Luna into Noah and they make out*_**

**_Noah fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *all die of heart attack*_**

**_*Party starts up thanks to Geoff*_**

**_May: Did you guys notice I was ignored?_**

**_Me: Really? *reviews words* Oh, sorry. Anyways, you'll eventually... wait, THE READERS CAN SEE THIS! I'll tell you about it when they're gone..._**

**_Luna: Who's 'Sole'?_**

**_Sole: Your brother._**

**_Me: Where's Noah?_**

**_Luna: He ran off to go buy an engagement ring._**

**_Everyone else: O_O'_**

**_Drew: Okay... um, Jynxite does not own TDI/A, Pokemon, or Inuyasha... wait, who's Inuyasha?_**

**_Inuyasha: I am!_**

**_May:Oh._**

**_Luna: My._**

**_Me: Gawsh._**

**_Trio(Me, Luna, and May): FLUFFY EARS! *tackles Inuyasha and starts tickling his ears*_**

**_Drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**

**_Me: *Uses magical authoress powers of hope a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight to give Drew fluffy ears just like Inuyasha*_**

**_May: *Shreiks girlishly then tackles Drew, tickling his lime green ears*_**

**_Geoff: LET'S PAR-_**

**_*Luna rushes over to Geoff, knocks him out, then throws him into a pit of lava*_**

**_Luna: *brushes off hands* Anyway, REVIEW!_**

**_Inuyasha: KAGOME! HELP ME!_**

**_Me: No one can help you now, muahahahaaha!_**

**_Shippo: Just so you know, Jynxite has long ending author notes a lot, but she tries to make them funny._**

**_Ymano: KAWAI! *Tackles Shippo to ground and starts hugging the life out of him*_**

**_Me: Also, if you do not know who Inuyasha is, google him. Look at his ears, don't you just want to touch them?_**

**_Inuyasha: So I'm going to be here until the new moon?_**

**_Me: Pretty much._**

**_Inuyasha: *sigh* okay..._**

**_Drew: Hey, when are you going to write that story about me killing Ash?_**

**_Me: Soon Drew... very, very soon... but your fluffy ears have given me an idea!_**

**_May: NO! HE'S MINE! *nuzzles Drew*_**

**_Sole: I've only said ONE line._**

**_Luna: Now you haven't._**

**_Sole: Ugh, anyway, review._**

**_May: It's okay if you don't Jynxite just wants some confirmation that her story is being read..._**

**_Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_**

**_Luna: *whisper*she's still suffering from Dakota not loving her*whisper*_**

**_Bridgette: REVIEW!_**


	3. MEGGIE!

**_Like, WOOT!  
It's 2:00AM AND I AM FREAKIN TIRED!  
Okay, this chapter is short...  
I was GOING to make a new Pokémon, but I didn't have any ideas for a good one for Meggie...  
Who is Meggie, you might be asking?  
She is my OC based on me who is coming in here!  
Okay, rambling againnnnnnn!  
NOW, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OOOOOFFFFF:_**

A Whole New World to Live In

Chapter Three: Meggie.

Drew and I finally managed to get away from the evil fangirls with random chainsaws; I was walking to my room, waiting for a good nights rest…

I fell asleep almost instantaneously, having no dreams and waking up to the sound of the Captain announcing that we were going to be arriving in the port soon.

I quickly got ready and headed out onto the deck, joining Drew as we watched the dock get nearer. As soon as it was docked, we walked off into the port and off onto our way towards Garinda Town.

**45 minutes later…  
(AN: Yes, I'm doing a time skip, I can't think of anything…)**

"Ugh, Drew? Can we rest for a bit?" I wearily asked Drew, he turned back to me.

"Okay, I'm a bit tired as well so we can take a sort break." He replied, I smiled thankfully at him and walked a bit forward to a nearby clearing, sitting down on a fallen log. I smiled and released all of my Pokémon, Drew followed my lead.

Beautifly started chatting with Masquerain, Flygon and Blaziken struck up a conversation, Eevee jumped up onto Absols head, Munchlax and Skitty took a nap, Roselia jumped around, looking at all of the flowers, Butterfree flew around with Roselia, and Wartortle found a nearby stream to swim in.

I smiled happily as I watched my Pokémon play around or sleep; I could tell Drew was doing the same. We smiled at each other and were at complete peace, which is why we were completely unprepared for the burst of light that came straight towards our Pokémon, hitting them all instantly. Drew and I leapt up and started looking around for the source of the light; a young girl who looked about two years younger than us came out from the trees.

She had slightly wavy light brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades that was held back with a gold headband, almond shaped grey-blue eyes, olivish colored skin, rosy cheeks, a perky nose, and pale red lips.

Her outfit was a soft blue and silver top with a blue and silver skort and silver leggings (It looks like Mistys' outfit in the Hoenn region except it's a skort and it has leggings.), she had white fingerless gloves, and her shoes were simple silver running shoes.

On her face was an apologetic expression.

"Sorry!" She called out, running over to us, "Abinay lost control of her psybeam and it accidentally hit your Pokémon. Are they hurt badly?" She asked us, frowning at her own stupidity. She ran over to our Pokémon and inspected them quickly.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but who the heck are you?" Drew asked the girl, she straightened up and looked at Drew.

"Dangit! I forgot to introduce myself again…. Anyway, my name is Meggie." Meggie said, smiling brightly at us, "I'm a coordinator and a Pokémon Guardian."

"Um, 'Guardian'?" I asked confused, I had no idea what a guardian was and I hoped Meggie could clarify that for me.

Meggie nodded her head vigorously, "it's a great honor to be selected as a Guardian." Meggie said, I could tell that she was about to say more when she suddenly stopped and looked at us, "by the way, what are your names?" Meggie asked us, smiling brightly again.

"Oh! I'm May and this is Drew." I told her, smiling warmly at Meggie. She nodded and Drew just flicked his hair.

"Okay, as I was saying, there are very few Guardians in history, they are chosen by some strange mark that sets them apart from everyone else, and each one has a special ability. For instance, the most famous of us is Sir Aaron. He could use the power of the aura." Meggie said, she took a deep breath and sat down, "you two might want to sit down as well." Drew and I quickly took her advice, eager to hear about the Guardians.

"As I said, Sir Aaron is only the most famous of us. Each Guardian has had some sort of special power to help protect civilization as we know it. Without the Guardians, life would cease to exsist. Each Guardian has a unique power, mine is being able to turn into any Pokémon, other than legendaries, at will." Meggie said, pausing to catch her breath.

"There has been a total of 600 Guardians over the course of 1,000 years, each of them different from the next. They seem to be chosen by Arceus, Mew, Lugia, and the past Guardians. I was chosen by sir Aaron himself to be a Guardian and I am eternally grateful to him." Meggie took another breath.

"So far, that is all I know of. I am currently traveling in search of the Pokémon FoxFire and FrostFox. I was told that when I manage to meet up with two trainers who have befriended those Pokémon, then I was to anoint them as Guardians." Meggie finished, looking at us proudly.

"So what do they look like? The Pokémon I mean." Drew asked, I was curious as well.

"I don't really know, when I see them I will know, though." Meggie said confidently, I smiled at her confidence.

"Why don't you head with us towards Garinda town? I mean, since we're heading the same way, why not?" I suggested, Drew shrugged and I took that as an 'its fine with me'. Meggie smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I would love to travel with you two!" She exclaimed, she then took out four silver Pokéballs. Meggie tossed them up in the air and an Alakazam, Absol, Flygon, and a Banette. Meggie smiled at her Pokémon and pet the Absol which came trotting over to her.

"Hey, Drew, look. She has a Flygon and Absol too." I pointed out to Drew; he smirked and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Well _obviously_. I'm not blind, May." Drew sneered, I frowned at him, Drew was never nice! Not once has he ever said something to me that didn't have some sort of hidden meaning that insulted me. Not even _once_.

I sighed and turned away, ignoring him. I watched as Drews', Meggies, and my Pokémon play with each other. I noticed my Eevee and Meggies' Absol glaring at each other, I let out a sigh, oh, this was going to be fun…

**_Ugh, this chapter stunk..._**

**_May: It wasn't THAT bad..._**

**_Drew: May, stop beig so nice. It was HORRIBLE!_**

**_Trist: I thought it was cool..._**

**_Me: Who are you?_**

**_Trist: I'm one of your unthought characters._**

**_Me: oooookay then..._**

**_Meggie: YAY! MY DEBUT!_**

**_Me: YAY! OUR DEBUT!_**

**_Luna: Ugh... WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!_**

**_Noah&Paul: No._**

**_Luna: *Screams then runs away*_**

**_Noah&Paul: *Chase Luna*_**

**_Me: O_o_**

**_May: ICE CREAM!_**

**_Drew: Erm... okay then...._**

**_Trist: Me-_**

**_Me: JYNXITE!_**

**_Trist: FINE! JYNXITE is currently no on her meds so she is really hyper right now...._**

**_Me: I'M A FLUFFY BUNNNNYYYYYY! *hops around like a bunny*_**

**_Trist: ... Okay then..._**

**_Meggie: ICE CREAM?! WHERE?! *runs around with May looking for ice cream*_**

**_Drew: Ugh, let's just end this before we rot the readers brains._**

**_Trist: Good point. Jynxite does not own Pokémon or anything related to it._**

**_Luna: She does own Meggie, me, Trist, FoxFire, FrostFox, the Deica region, and multiple other original Pokémon that come into the story later!_**

**_Drew: So please-_**

**_Trist: For our sakes._**

**_Drew:-review._**


	4. Voices

_**Hi everyone!  
Sorry about the delay, school.**_

_**If you guys were wondering about the genders of the Pok**__**émon, here they are!**_

_**Drew's Absol: Boy.**_

_**Drew's Masquerain: Boy.**_

_**Drew's Roselia: Girl.**_

_**Drew's Butterfree: Boy.**_

_**Drew's Flygon: Girl.**_

_**May's Skitty: Boy.**_

_**May's Beautifly: Girl.**_

_**May's Blaziken: Boy.**_

_**May's Eevee: Girl.**_

_**May's Wartortle: Boy.**_

_**May's Munchlax: Girl.**_

_**Abinay(Meggie's Alakazam): Girl.**_

_**Torrent(Meggie's Absol): Girl.**_

_**Krakken(Meggie's Banette): Boy.**_

_**Draco(Meggie's Flygon): Boy.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Arysd, who has reviewed every chapter!  
**__**GO ARYSD!  
**__**Lol, I'm trying to think up a theme song…  
**__**Not going too well, actually…  
**__**GAH! I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!  
**__**Okay, enough rambling!  
**__**Time for the next chapter ooooofffff:**_

A Whole New World to Live in.

Chapter Four: Voices.

"Eevee, no!"

"Torrent, stop it right now!"

Meggie and I tried to stop our Pokémon from fighting, though the reason that they were was beyond me. I sighed and grabbed Eevee, walking with her away from Torrent, Meggies' Absol.

"Eevee, you shouldn't fight with Meggies' Pokémon, she's our friend!" I scolded Eevee, she just huffed and turned away.

_**Meggie may be our friend, but that stupid Absol sure isn't.**_ Eevee said to me, growling at the mere memory of Torrent, or 'that stupid Absol' as she had put it. I sighed in exasperation; Eevee could be so stubborn at times!

"April, hey April!" Drew called, running after me; it would have been sweet but the effect was slightly ruined by him calling me the wrong name. I whirled around in anger.

"My name is _May_. Not April, not June, not August, and not any other months. Just _MAY!_" I shouted at him in anger. Drew just watched me coolly.

"Have you ever thought that I called you the wrong name for a reason?" Drew said coolly to me, I blinked slowly and he started to walk away; I didn't even notice that Eevee had somehow gotten out of my arms and was stalking towards the campsite.

_He calls me different names for a reason? Tch, he probably only does it to annoy me… _I thought to myself, stalking off in the direction I was originally going in before that cabbage head stopped me.

_Ugh, he's so-so… what is he exactly? Um, let's see… he's arrogant, rude, a prick, he never says my name right, he always puts me down, he's cute, he- wait… WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! Okay, Drew is NOT cute!_

_**You're right.**_

_Thank y- wait… who are you?_

_**He's sexy.**_

_That doesn't answer my question, you know._

_**Oh, I'm your perverted side **__****_

_What happened to my conscience?_

_**I kicked her ou- *crash***_

_What was that?_

_**Oh snap, she's back! *Various fighting noises are heard***_

…

_**Woo, okay, I'm back!**_

_Ooookay?_

_**Anyway, your perverted side is right. Although, I wouldn't word it that way…**_

_And by that you mean…?_

_**You like him. **__****_

_No I don't!_

_**Believe me, if you admit it now, it'll work out better for you in the long run. That's what you did wrong in your past life…**_

_Past life?_

_**Um, going now.**_

I was utterly confused as the voice in my head left; I _really_ need some help…

_**I **__**was**__** going to end it right there, but it was too short.  
ON WITH THE STORY!**_

I shook my head to free myself of the voices in my head; I've never had problems with these voices before…

I sighed and suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was, I looked around to see if I could spot any familiar landmarks and I came up empty. I was about to release Beautifly to help me find the camp when I remembered that all of my Pokémon were at the campsite.

I quickly decided to just choose a direction and go straight; hopefully, it would lead to the camp. I walked to my right and looked at all of the Pokémon, I remembered when I used to hate Pokémon, granted, ghost Pokémon still creep me out, but they're nice.

I heard the sound of a waterfall and rushed towards it, there was a stream near our campsite so if I follow the water I should be able to get back!

When I reached the waterfall I stopped in awe, not only was there a gorgeous waterfall, there was also a beautiful meadow as well.

I gasped at the sheer beauty of it all; I _have_ to take everyone here later on. I walked towards the waterfall when I suddenly couldn't move, it was as if something invisble was holding me down.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice asked from behind me, the owner walked around so I could see them.

_**DUNH, DUNH, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Who could it possibly be?**_

_**May: I know! But I'm not telling!**_

_**Meggie: She told all of us, so we all know!**_

_**Luna: Jynxite has been working hard; she has school as well, though.**_

_**Me: And I'm in the advanced classes!**_

_**May: So LOTS of homework.**_

_**Drew: Tch, you have EASY stuff.**_

_**Me: Welllll, it is kind of easy…**_

_**Meggie: Anyway, Jynxite has come up with something for you to call her!**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

_**Luna: She wants you to call her TGOD; it's her nickname in real life.**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Drew: You don't wanna know what it stands for…**_

_**Me: Anyways, I'm currently working on the next chapter.**_

_**May: She's gotten pretty far.**_

_**Drew: By the way, what new Pokémon do May and I get? May doesn't have any more room and I only have one open slot.**_

_**Me: Muahahahaha, you'll just have to wait and see…**_

**_Luna: Jynxite apologizes for the shortness of this chapter._**

_**May: So who does the disclaimer this time?**_

_**Me: Well, since Harley had a small part in the beginning, and he doesn't appear for a couple more chapters…**_

_**Harley: I get to do it!**_

_**May: NO!**_

_**Drew: NO!**_

_**Me: Come on! He's good in this story!**_

_**May: Oh, okay!**_

_**Harley: Anyway, TGOD doesn't own anything in this story other than the plot, a few OC's, the region, a few Pokémon, and the title!**_

_**Me: If you feel that I have copied off of your stories at all, please tell me so that I may make changes to my story.**_

_**Luna: So, until next time.**_

_**Drew: Please review.**_


	5. The Sun

A Whole New World to Live in.

Chapter Five: The Moon.

When I saw the source of the voice I was stunned, she looked so- so _odd_.

She had silvery hair up in two pigtails down her back that seemed to glow in the dimming sunlight, almond shaped grey eyes, elfish ears, a perky nose, soft pink lips, and a silver moon mark on her forehead. She looked about two years younger than me.

Her outfit consisted of a silver top that was identical to my old one, only it was silver and black, she had silver fingerless gloves, she was wearing a black headband across her forehead, her skort seemed to just be part of the wind, flowing about but never up, and she had on silvery ankle boots.

Her almond eyes narrowed at me.

"I'll say it again; who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked softly, yet I could hear her perfectly.

"Um, my-my name is May and I got lost so I followed the sound of the waterfall to see if I could find my way back to my campsite." I said, slightly intimidated by her. She smiled suddenly at me.

"Sorry about that, it's just that there are some people who are after my friends and I have to protect them…" The girl trailed off, looking towards the waterfall. I struggled a bit.

"Um, could you let me go now?" I asked her, she jumped and looked back.

"Oh, sorry. Jenisis, you can let her go now." She said in a soft tone, this time with a hint of lonliness in it.

The invisible force holding me still disappeared and I looked around for 'Jenesis', what I saw was a Pokémon that I had never seen before. I took out my Pokédex and looked it up; thankfully, Professor Birch had uploaded the entire population of the Deica region Pokémon onto my Pokédex before I left.

_Diartion, the diamond Pokémon. This Pokémon lives underground for most of its life, tending to diamonds. It only comes up if it has befriended a 'surface-dweller'. Diartion are very protective of their friends and would do anything to keep them from harm._

I looked over at the Diartion, Jenisis, prance over to the strange girl and leap on her head. It looked rather odd.

It ran on four legs but it could easily run on two, it had paws with little purple diamonds on them, it had a dark blue diamond design on its' stomach, it had long ears like Pikachu's, but they had purple diamonds at the tips, it had a purple diamond on each cheek, it was pure black except for the design and the diamonds, and its' tail looked like an Espeons, only the tips were going inwards and it had a purple diamond on it.

The girl looked up at me, smiling happily.

"By the way, my name is Lunesta, but you can call me Luna." Luna said happily, she stood up and took out a black Pokéball with a purple diamond on it and returned Jenisis to it. She turned to me and then I remembered something that she had said.

"Hey, didn't you say that there were some people after your friends? Why don't I help you protect them, it would be awesome!" I said, pumping my fist into the air. Luna suddenly frowned.

"I don't think you can help." She said softly, I looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?" I asked her, I couldn't see any reason why I couldn't help.

"You just can't…" Luna said softly, trailing off. I decided to just let it go.

"Um, is there any way that you could help me get back to my camp? I'm still kinda lost…" I said embarrassed, Luna smiled at me again.

"Sure." Luna said, closing her eyes. I looked at her in bewilderment, what was she doing?

Suddenly she started glowing blue, but it was a psychic-y type of blue. I watched in amazement as our surroundings changed and we were suddenly 30 feet in the air above my campsite.

Then I realized that we were falling.

I let out a yell of surprise and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground to hit me, it never did. I opened my eyes to see a brilliant pair of green orbs looking at me, I suddenly realized that I was in Drews' arms and I blushed. Of course, Meggie just _had_ to choose that exact moment to walk in on us.

"Ooh, la, la, what's this? Hope I'm not interrupting something…" Meggie said slyly, winking at us. Drew smirked and I blushed further, getting out of his arms quickly.

"W-we're not- we didn't-" Drew cut me off.

"No, you're not. May was falling out of the sky for some reason and I happened to hear her scream." Drew said coolly, I then remembered Luna. I glared up at the sky.

"LUNA! WHY THE HECK DID YOU TELEPORT US _ABOVE_ THE CAMPSITE?!" I screamed, furious at Luna. Drew and Meggie looked at me with confused expressions.

"Who's Luna?" Drew asked me, I pointed towards the sky as an answer.

"That's Luna." I said, pointing at the hovering figure getting closer to the ground. Meggies' jaw dropped in shock and Drew gaped at her.

"Sorry, May! I haven't exactly gotten complete control over my powers yet." Luna said embarrassed, I saw her do a double-take on Drew.

"ROSE-BOY!" Luna shouted, glomping Drew. An odd feeling gurgled in my stomach; I just passed it off as something I had eaten earlier this morning. Drew laughed and got Luna off of his back.

"Long time no see, Moona." Drew said playfully to her, smiling brightly. I looked at them in confusion.

"Erm, how do you know Luna, Drew?" I asked Drew curiously, Drew looked at me, still smiling happily. I blushed at the sight of his wide grin.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that I haven't told you about Luna. Anyways, Moona here is my younger cousin." Drew said, ruffling Luna's hair. Luna smacked his hand away playfully and then looked at me curiously.

"So _this_ is the May that you always write to me about? The one you're in lo- vzz ifmm" Luna was cut off by Drews hand covering her mouth, he laughed nervously.

"Kids these days, always making up stories." Drew said, still nervous. Luna had finally managed to remove his hand from her mouth and glared at him, causing everyone to shiver from the coldness of it.

"Okay _Anderson_. I won't tell her your secret… for now." Luna said, scaring everyone. I then realized what she had called Drew and I started laughing, Drew whipped around to face me and glared.

"What?!" Drew demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Anderson? Your real name… is _Anderson_?" I said between gasps of air, Drew glared at Luna and then reluctantly nodded his head.

"Okay… anyway, how did you meet Luna, May?" Meggie asked me, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh, I got lost in the forest and I heard a waterfall so I walked towards the sound and found a pretty meadow and the waterfall and then Luna showed up and I asked her if she could help me find my campsite and here we are!" I said, shortening the story. Luna smiled gratefully at me and I smiled back.

"Oh yeah, what new Pokémon did you get, Moona?" Drew asked his younger cousin, she just grinned and held up three different looking Pokéballs.

One was the Pokéball that she had put her Diartion in. Another was a shiny silver with a black moon on it, and the last one was really odd looking. It was pure black like Jenisis', but it had eighteen different gems on it.

One of them was shaped like a leaf and was glowing green, another was shaped like a flame and it seemed as if it was on fire. There was one that was shaped as a lightning bolt and it seemed to be crackling with electricity, right next to it was a tear drop shaped gem that looked like it was made of real water. There was a dull, white colored gem on one side and right next to that was a blue-ish purple-ish colored one that seemed to radiate psychic energy. On the very bottom was a skull-shaped black one that scared me, next to it was a pea-green colored gem that looked like a bugs' eye, above that one was a mud-brown one that looked like it was a bubble of mud. On the top there was a solid grey one that looked more like a rock, above the button was a canine tooth shaped one that was blue-ish, next to that one was a feather shaped one that looked soft and fluffy, right above that one was a snowflake shaped gem that looked like it could melt at any second, on the opposite side was a square gem that looked like it was made of metal, next to it was a creepy, hazy purple colored gem that looked weird, above that was a fist-shaped one that looked like it could come alive and knock you out. The second-to-last one was a hazy black that looked like it could swallow you up if you weren't careful, and the final one was smack-dab on the top, it was rainbow colored and seemed to possess all of the qualities of the gems on the other parts.

Drew eyed them closely and when he saw the odd one he broke into a wide grin.

"Awesome! Esquire evolved!" Drew said, Luna nodded happily.

"We finally managed to find the way to get him to evolve, it took a while but it was worth it!" Luna said happily, she was all bubbly all of a sudden.

"I bet it did, by the way, how's Kilaine?" Drew asked Luna, Meggie and I looked at each other in confusion.

"See for yourself." Luna said, throwing her Pokéballs into the air. Jenisis and two odd looking Pokémon I'd never seen before came out.

One of them was silver and resembled a fox. It had three long, bushy tails that were silver with a night black streak down the top of each one, it had four long legs that made it tall enough to reach to Luna's waist, it had black stars on it's back that looked rather odd, they made a formation that looked like 'Το μαύρο φεγγάρι', its ears were long and fluffy, they reminded me of an Espeons, and on it's forehead in the exact same spot as Lunas' was a black moon.

I took out my Pokédex and looked it up quickly.

_Lundestrucer the Eclipse Pokémon. This Pokémon is only seen on the nights of the Lunar Eclipse, making it very hard to find. It is said that this Pokémon species created the moon, its' counterpart, Soldenstyr, created the sun while the offspring of the two, Stajaigy, created the stars._

I then looked at the other one; it reminded me of an Espeon.

It had a long tail almost exactly like Espeons, only it had an odd, multicolored orb coming out from the middle of the split in the tail. It was pure black, save for the multiple multi-colored gems all over it. It had the exact same gems on it as the ones on the Pokéball except for the multi-colored gem. The Pokémon had two long ears like an Espeons and right in the middle of its' forehead was a black moon, just like all of Lunas' other Pokémon. I looked this Pokémon up as well.

_Elementia, the Element Pokémon. This Pokémon is the rarest and hardest to find of all the Eeveelutions as it is all seventeen different possible Pokémon types. It is said that the very first Eevee was created after Elementia pleaded for companionship._

I looked at the Elementia in awe, _that_ was the new Eeveelution? It's amazing! I watched as the Elementia watched the other Pokémon almost… regally.

"Go play with the other Pokémon, guys." Luna said, turning back to us. Her Pokémon ran/walked towards our Pokémon.

_**Okay, chapter over!**_

_**May: So we finally know what the new Eeveelution is!**_

_**Drew: I have a cousin?**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Drew: And she doesn't have green hair?**_

_**Me: Yep.**_

_**Drew: FINALLY!**_

_**May: ?**_

_**Luna: Yes! I'm in the story!**_

_**Meggie: I didn't get a very big part in this chappie…**_

_**Me: You're not a main character.**_

_**Meggie: Whatever. *pouts***_

_**May: Next chappie is almost done!**_

_**Drew: Jynxite is running out of ideas for this story.**_

_**Luna: She is also very stressed out from school.**_

_**Me: I AM NOT STRESSED OUT! *eye twitches***_

_**Drew: …Riiight…**_

_**Me: Also, sorry about the delay. I wrote this chapter, then decided it was horrible, then decided it was okay, so if it is horrible, please excuse me!**_

_**Luna: She is also having second thoughts about her stories and if she should rewrite this one.**_

_**Me: I don't think I did a very good job…**_

_**Meggie: Please tell her if she should rewrite it or not, she doesn't know how you guys think it is.**_

_**May: Anyway… Jynxite does not own Pokémon or anything related to Pokémon.**_

_**Me: WHYYYY?! *Has a heart attack***_

_**Luna: Okay… While we get Jynxite to the hospital, please review.**_

_**May: THEY'RE LIKE CHOCOLATE!**_


End file.
